livandmaddierooneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Rooney
Joseph "Joey" Rooney is one of the main characters from Liv and Maddie. He is the younger brother of Liv and Maddie and the older brother of Parker, making him the middle child of the family. He seems to be a bit adventurous, a trait he shares with Parker. Since Liv has moved back to Wisconsin, he has been lacking attention from his parents due to the quarreling between the twins. Joey is portrayed by Joey Bragg. Personality Joey is a nice and funny guy, even though he is selfish at times and it seems that he is one of the clowns of the family who makes everyone laugh. Joey is a fan of the Space Werewolves graphic novel series, which he describes as being as the child of Star Wars marrying the Lord of the Rings movies, and then being adopted by Marvel Comic's "Avengers." Background He is the third out of four children of the Rooney family and is the oldest brother in the Rooney family. Appearance Joey has brown eyes and hair and wears black-rimmed glasses. He usually dresses in casual, geekly-chic clothes, and loves wearing clothing with cats all over it. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Joey is a huge gamer and is always playing video games (first seen in Sleep-A-Rooney). It is shown that he is pretty good at playing video games and has a lot of knowledge about them as he even makes references to video games when speaking regularly. Weaknesses Joey's huge weakness is talking to girls. Joey gets very flustered around girls and does not know the right things to say. This is first seen in Kang-A-Rooney when Joey struggles with talking to girls and needs the help of Liv and Maddie. Relationships Family Parker Rooney (Brother) Parker and Joey are best friends. They get along well with each other. Liv Rooney (Sister) Liv and Joey are brother and sister and like to tease each other. Joey once exposed a secret about Liv pretending to be Maddie when Liv thought she got away with it but they seem to get along despite them teasing each other. Maddie Rooney (Sister) Even though Maddie and Joey do not interact much in the show, in Twin-A-Rooney Maddie freaked out when Joey (and Parker) were eating the dip that was meant for Liv. This could indicate that Joey and Maddie get on each other's nerves sometimes. Maddie and Joey are brother and sister. Karen Rooney (Mother) In Twin-A-Rooney Karen didn't pay much attention to Joey (and Parker) because of Liv returning, she only found out about Joey (and Parker's) bro cave at the end. In Team-A-Rooney Joey (and Parker) we're hiding a secret from Karen which was about Parker letting spiders out which ended up on Karen's back. Pete Rooney (Father) In Twin-A-Rooney Pete didn't pay much attention to Joey (and Parker) because of Liv returning, he and Karen only found out about Joey (and Parker's) bro cave at the end. Friends Diggie Diggie sometimes serves as a mentor to Joey. Diggie let Joey be one of Paulie's protectors in Dodge-A-Rooney but Diggie got mad at him when he took them out of the school. Skippy Ramirez Skippy and Joey are close friends, Joey helped Skippy in Skate-A-Rooney and in Dodge-A-Rooney Skippy and Joey were protectors of Paulie. Joey taught Skippy how to skateboard. (See Joey and Skippy (relationship)). Willow Willow has a major crush on Joey. Joey once stayed seated next to her due to being afraid of her. Willow bought all the items in the garage sale that were Joey. Trivia *Joey has the same first name as the actor who portrays him, Joey Bragg. *He wants a twin that looks like him named Michael. *He wears glasses like his sister Maddie. *He sometimes calls Liv "Hollywood." This is first seen in Team-A-Rooney. *He tells people he shaves. *Willow has a major crush on him. *He is in the ninth grade. *He has three chest hairs. *He loves to play Wheels of Anger. *Joey works in a mall restaurant called "Happy Carrot"; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com and is seen in the episode, "Steal-A-Rooney". *He got a Z-Phone in "Steal-A-Rooney" but it ultimately broke in the end. *In Sweet 16-A-Rooney, it revealed that is first name is Joseph. *He looks the most like his parents due to his sisters' blonde hair, and Parker's dark skin, respectively. *He is a Space Werewolves fan. *He doesn't like Willow. *Parker calls him "Munch". *Jo-Jo Chambers calls him "Jo-Jo". *Willow thought he was her secret admirer in Slump-A-Rooney. *Joey taught his friend Skippy Ramirez to skateboard. *He got the New School Record in the Shuttle Run Rest. *He shares a room with Parker. *In Shoe-A-Rooney, it is revealed Joey is afraid of Willow and his parents making out. Seeing these make him run in terror. *His address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. *He pooped with the door open when he was about 10 years old. *His phone password is 1234. *In Kang-A-Rooney, he dressed up as Elvis Presley at Ridgewood High's Halloween party. Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Charaters Category:Main Characters